


Wanton

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: British Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Legion</i> wrap party presents a few problems for Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton

**Author's Note:**

> Written as more of an exercise in keeping to time limits (I can't, still) than anything, using the prompt 'notorious' from [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/).

Wrap parties are notoriously easy to embarrass yourself at. Kevin remembers this too late in the evening, when almost everyone else has left the hotel bar, thank Christ. Some of the sound crew have had a drinking match and are now passed out under fashionable glass tables, shot glasses of God-knows-what scattered around them. Most of his fellow cast-mates have gone as well; almost all of them finished shooting their scenes before the end of filming anyway. The hotel staff have gone home for the night, swearing at the film crew under their breath and eyeing the cleanup job they'll have to tackle in the morning.

All this, though, suits Kevin fine. Because it means that no one is around (or conscious enough) to witness the fact that at the present moment his lap is full of Paul Bettany. He'd blame the beers he's been drinking all night, but as so many people like to point out, he is a big guy, and the beers were those trendy light draft things. Paul, on the other hand, has been downing gin and tonics like a man on the verge of dehydration. He, however, is annoyingly sober as well. So there's no blaming alcohol for this.

Kevin still doesn't understand how it happened. Sure, he's been eyeing Bettany's ass (thank you, enforced work-out sessions for archangels) ever since they started filming the fight scenes, and he's been a fan of the guy's movies, and it is true that they've been flirting outrageously for quite some time ('Those tattoos go everywhere, Paul?' 'I'm not telling. Why don't you come over here and find out for yourself?'), but that was just for fun. Or, at least, that's what Kevin liked to tell himself late at night after phoning his girlfriend back in LA and jerking off to the thought of Paul's body underneath his. But frustrated sexual fantasies in hotel rooms after a full day of pretending to be the righteous wrath of God are one thing, actually having a very aroused man on his lap is another problem entirely. They were just talking at the beginning of the evening, for crying out loud, just talking about women and projects and Russell Crowe ('He's bought himself a rugby team just so he can say he's master and commander of a whole bunch of sweaty guys.' 'I always said I should have been the bloody captain on that movie, not him.'), so how the fuck did the two of them end up sitting like this?

Paul is wearing jeans that hug his ass a little too distractingly and a black t-shirt that clings too well to his broad shoulders and trim waist. He leans forward, a wicked glint in his eye and licks a trail from Kevin's neck, along his jaw and up to his lips.

"You know what I'd like you to do, Kevin?"

Kevin's mouth is very, very dry, but he thinks he knows what is about to come next, and what he's expected to say. His hands move up to grip Paul's denim-clad ass, making the other man moan and buck against him, their crotches brushing together roughly.

"Fuck you?"

"What a clever boy you are," Paul manages, before kissing the breath out of Kevin's body.

They barely make it to Kevin's room.


End file.
